User blog:Pokemon Trainer Lion/Top 18 Starter Pokémon
6 Gens... 18 Starters in all... Time to count em down in a quick fury. Let's go. Before we get started, a few things:- 1:- I'm not gonna try and bash your starter. If I do, then sorry in advance. 2:- This list contains OPINIONS, and some of the Pokemon on this list I hate with a burning passion, so..... 18 Ok, so time for a confession. I. Hate. Blastoise. I mean, he's a really cool Pokémon and I used to love him. The problem? First there was Gen 1, where most Water types were better than him, while the other two were near irreplaceable. Not to mention he's the worst competitively of the three. Hell, he's only 5 foot 3. That's the size of my sister. Sorry Blastoise, but well, you're the worst of the original trio in my opinion. 17 Sorry Chesk. But to be brutally honest, just, Urgh. I mean, what IS Chesnaught? A nut? A... Porcupine? Whatever he is, I don't like this thang. Like, at all. I mean, Chespin and that derpy-ass middle evolution were bound to look more badass when- oh. A snoutless dinosaur. Ok. That be cool. NOPE. Chesnaught is just kind of a boring Pokémon. I mean, his design is just ONE of the reasons why I hate him. 16 Ok, I think it's safe to say that Emboar was the least popular of the Gen V starters. 1. It was a Fire/Fighting, and 2. It's design... Is kind of a turnoff. I mean, Samurott is a way better starter, being faster and legit one-shotting Emboar. Plus, Emboar gets no Fighting moves whatsoever. He only gets a few naturally, and still sucks since he gets blitzed before he can do anything. 15 I hate birds. I hate Empoleon. Just... Argh. This thing's one of the most frustrating starters ever. Infernape and Torterra Super Effective the fuck outta him, plus he should resist Infernape. I mean, Empoleon may be the popular choice of Gen 4, but to be honest, really sucks in battle. Shame, too. I used to like Piplup. Legit, a lot. 14 Meganium... isn't that great. Sure, it is a great bulky support Pokémon, but most supportmons are faster and trump her in every category. Chikorita is the least popular of all starters, and I get why. I mean, both Typhlosion and Feraligatr are great choices, while Meganium gets left in the dust every time. The worst thing is Bayleef was freaking awesome in the anime but just like the others, sucks in-game. 13 Ok, I don't... hate Delphox. But, she falls really low on this list for quite a few reasons. She isn't as good as the other 2 in any sense, but she's got the right stats to be great. I mean, she's one of the starters I'm more... well... neutral with. She's not great, nor terrible. She's definitely better designed than Emboar, but, well. Ech. 12 Serperior. The overrated choice of Unova... Yeah. Ok, so Serperior is kinda like the Delphox of Unova, just..... She kinda sucks movepool wise, and I'm neutral, but the thing is, both Emboar and Samurott are better in most regards. Plus, Coil is a frustrating move, and while she does get a great design, she's neutral on this list. 11 Blazy's mah sister's favorite Pokémon. And she's obsessed over him. That's why he's neutral. Everything else about him is great, stats, movepool, design, and Blazer's a fucking badass. This... Fighting... Chicken... Whatever he is is the ultimate embodiment of badass. Another reason he's neutral? I hate birds. Otherwise, this chicken is great. 10 Venusaur is great. I used to despise him. But recently in a playthrough of LeafGreen this thing won a spot in muh heart. Toxic, Giga Drain, Leech Seed and Double-Edge, we were ready for anything that stood in our way. But being such a recent Pokémon in my approved Pokémon Starters list only gets you so far Venusaur. Still, you're awesome. 9 Mah boi Swampert's a great mon. Great design, and the literal embodiment of utter Power. Say with a straight face that u don't liek Mudkipz. I dare you! I fucking dare you! *Aims gun* Go ahead-*shoots*. Nawbutreally. Swampert is awesome, and in most playthroughs of Hoenn he's been mah boi. He's great, but recently I found a buddy in another Hoenn Starter... 8 Sceptile. He's awesome. Been mah boi in a recent playthrough of ORAS. I mean, he's definitely a great starter, but Gen 3 being my least favorite generation means Sceptile doesn't get too far. But y'know what? Mega Evolution made this thing a FUCKIN' DRAGON, and that makes him a great choice. Thanks for inspiring me to pick Sceptile, Magic. 7 Infernape's a great mon. If he was in Hoenn, I guarantee you he'd be my choice. Infernape's a great Pokémon, great stats, a badass Goku-ish design and overall awesome. He looks just like the thing that's always got your back. I mean, a Fire Fighting WAS pretty redundant, but since Infernape looks badass it be cool. You're not bad Infernape. 6 Grass Type Blastoise over here is better than his inspiration. I mean, this thing is awesome. His stats are great, being built for that crap, plus, his design is awesome. He doesn't scream badass, but still looks awesome. He's not a great Pokémon, but is epic looking. How many people wouldn't wanna travel on this big dude's back? Shut up! He's awesome. 5 Typhlosion. He makes things explode. That's awesome. Nawbutreally. His design is simple, but great, his typing is unique for a Fire Starter being the only one. And though I do like Charizard and Feraligatr better than him, I love mah boi Typhlosion and would legit love running through a plain on this thing. Oh yeah. He breathes fire. That's awesome. 4 Greninja is awesome. Sorry, I have to elaborate? Fine. He's a MOTHERFUCKIN' ninja frog with water swords and shurikens and is THE BEST Kalos Starter, hands-down. Look at this thing's design. He's SO badass, SO awesome, and tbh should be in Pokken as much as many others. No fucking wonder he's in Smash. Look at dat design. 3 When I first played through Kanto, I never really liked Venusaur. Charizard, on the other hand, was one of my favorites for a long time. People hate him? I don't fucking care! You say he's overrated? Kk, its an opinion. 4X Rock weakness? Fire/Dragon Charizard X. Not a Dragon? X. Still hate him? Well, too bad for you then cause he's awesome. Mah boi Charizard's been my partner in every Kanto game to date, and boy is it fun. Nicknamed him Saberblaze. 2 Feraligatr's been my favorite Pokémon for a good while, and for great reason. This thing screams awesome and has a killer design. Blue being my favorite color and well crocodiles... Not being my favorite animal. But anyway, I love Feraliagtr, love his design, love that badass blue finish, he's a classic beast, you're awesome Feraligatr. 1 The Big Reveal The bond between a Trainer and their first Pokémon is unbreakable. For many, including me, that was a Kanto Starter-or was it? Well, kind of. I played but never went far in the GBA games. When I finally got a DS and Pokémon White though, I met the ultimate best friend. And that Pokémon waaaas... SAMUROTT! WelltechnicallyitwasOshawottbutSamurottdominatedthelist. So anyways, when Gen 5 was revealed, I went straight to Team Oshawott, because I NEEDED this Ninja Otter, this badass beast. No he isn't a freaking unicorn. Anybody that says so is an idiot. Samurott is mah main man and always will be. Oshawott and Dewott were great, and Samurott is no different. This thing's got the design of a badass. My current Samurott is bred to be competitive, and sure is useful. This thing's one of my bros, as well as being blue. SAMUROTT4LIFE! Category:Blog posts